


What Binds Us

by RavenDarkwood



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: There is a thief that’s sneaking his way through the Woods.Well, technically he’s not a thief all the time, his trade exists more in the realm of research, but on this night, as he sneaks into the manor belonging to the Fae Mistress of the Woods, searching for information that he has no right to, he’s little more than a thief. As of this story, as of this second, this is his role.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	What Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beastly Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147068) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



There is a thief that’s sneaking his way through the Woods.

Well, technically he’s not a thief all the time, his trade exists more in the realm of research, but on this night, as he sneaks into the manor belonging to the Fae Mistress of the Woods, searching for information that he has no right to, he’s little more than a thief. As of this story, as of this second, this is his role.

It’s not difficult to get into the Fae Mistress’ home. No one would be foolish enough to just wander into a fae’s home, and so there weren’t any real defenses. The thief only had to walk through one of the doors hidden on the bottom floor to get in. Now he just had the determination, the curiosity, and the thirst for knowledge to lead him towards the Fae Mistress’ library, and lead him away from any common sense he might have possessed.

On this night the thief is lucky, because the Fae Mistress has sent her employees away, and it is only the Fae Mistress and the Fae Mistress’ Son in the manor that night.

On this night the thief is lucky, because it’s the Fae Mistress’ Son that’s first to find him.

The Fae are creatures of magic and change, and the same way that gravity holds humans to the earth it’s stories that hold the fae to any semblance of recognizability. Despite what many a romance might claim a human cannot fall in love at first sight.

That isn’t true for a fae, and the second the Fae Mistress’ Son’s eyes meet the thief’s he is lost. Lost from his family, his kind, and even his very nature. He is In Love, that is his nature, and everything else is left in a fog. This is now his role.

The Fae Mistress’ Son tries to help the thief, but Fae Mistress is her manor, is her land, is her nature, and this is her role in this story, and so finds them easily.

Her anger shakes her home to it’s very foundation, and the trees to their very roots beyond that, and to the edges of her domain beyond that. The thief has stolen a book and her son from her, and while both hold the same meaning to her, which is to say very little, but this is how it’s done. And it doesn’t make her anger any softer.

“Thief!” The Fae Mistress yells after them, as the Fae Mistress’ Son pulls along the thief towards the doors. They are running, but it doesn’t make much difference. They cannot hide from her. This is her domain. “May you cut your finger on the next book you pick up and die!”

“You won’t,” The Fae who is no longer the Fae Mistress’ Son promises as he shuts the door behind them.

“You won’t,” The Fae who is in love with the thief promises as he tries to lead them through a domain that he no longer belongs to.

“You won’t die,” The Stolen Fae promises through his gasps for air. They’re standing on the edge of the forest and walking their way towards the light. “You’ll just… fall asleep. Until someone wakes you up.”

“That hardly makes that any better,” Jon said, and he wrinkled his nose and squinted at the sudden sunlight in his eyes. He turned back to the Blackwood Forest to see the fae who had dragged him through the woods follow him out. The fae was already covering himself in Glamour, and leaving rounded ears and cheeks behind. “Asleep? That’s all you can do?”

The now human looking fae shrugged at Jon. “I’m not nearly as powerful as her, it’s all I could do. But I had to do something. I love you.”

Well, that certainly caused Jon to pause. He turned away from the fae and looked down at the book in the fae’s hands. Was all of this really worth it? He didn’t even really need it for his report, it was just another resource to make it better. “I’m so sorry.”

The fae laughed and shrugged. “It’s fine. This is… just how it goes.” If he was human he might have sighed or sounded rueful, but he isn’t and he didn’t.

Jon nodded a bit while he pressed his lips into a tight line. “What’s your… What should I call you?”

The fae tilted his head, and shrugged again. “Well, I was the Fae Mistress’ Son. I suppose now I’m the Thief Lover, or the Stolen Fae, or the Cursesoftener…”

“Those aren’t names, those are titles,” Jon argued.

The fae looked taken aback for a moment, and considered Jon with crossed arms. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Well, for instance, my name is Jon.”

“Jon?” The fae tilted his head. “Not… the Thief? Not even the Bookthief?”

“No, my name is Jon, and I’m a researcher by trade. This is the first time I’ve ever stolen… well, anything.”

“Oh.” The fae screwed up his face as he thought, wrinkling his freckled nose. “By those merits I suppose I haven’t got a name.”

“Oh.” Jon considered the fae in front of him, looking his broad, wide, and soft form over. “M...artin?”

“Martin?” The fae repeated, and tilted his head as he considered it. “That’s… nice. I like it. Good as anything else at least. Martin,” Martin repeated, and hugged the book to his chest as his gaze turned back to Jon. “Where are we off to then?”

“You’re coming with me?”

“Well, where else would I go?”

Jon looked away as he thought, but ultimately couldn’t come up with an answer. “Alright. Back to work then.”

Martin nodded, and walked to stand beside Jon as they walked down the road. “Where do you work?”

“The Magnus Institute. We collect and research people’s stories… and I suspect I have just created one for the archive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at random, it's a bit weird.


End file.
